


Persephone's Pregnancy

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [15]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Demeter has some isssues still, Family, Gen, Hades is scared, Hecate is awesome, Hermes cares ok, Kid Orpheus, Orpheus is a cutie, Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy, mention of miscarriage, not this baby, she's working on them, so is Hestia, so is persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: A few pivotal moments in the queen of the underworld's pregnancy. Family, both blood and found come together to get the queen to the finish line. Picking up at the very end of the previous story.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Persephone's Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Persephone’s pregnancy, ending of course with the baby being born because I won’t do a cliffhanger for you. We’re gonna see some pain because these are old gods, after all, some worries, and at the end...a royal birth announcement. I am going off of the equinox and solstice days for me which are Spring March 21, Summer: June 20, Fall Equinox: Sept 22, and the winter solstice of Dec 21. So when Hades said in the last story Persphone hasn’t been feeling well since the solstice, that was on December 21. So she was already about 3 months pregnant as of March 22 which is when “A Desired Surprise” takes place and that is where we are picking up this story. Exactly where we left off last time...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell. Myth elements belong to their stories. This is just for fun.

Italics-inner thoughts

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech

* * *

**Where we left off in A Desired Surprise…**

Hestia breaks out into a smile, already thinking of everything she can make for the baby and for Persphone to help her through the spring and summer months. Demeter and Hermes go pale. Turning around Hermes goes to the bar and grabs a couple of bottles. “Here you go, Demeter. You look like you need it. Styx knows this is going to be a long spring and summer. Cheers.” 

(now onto this story....)

“Oh hush you two. This is good news. Persephone, Hades, congratulations! You both deserve this. Persephone, let me know if you need anything. I have plenty of time to make things for both you and the baby. Do you have a color scheme in mind? Any cravings?” 

Shaking her head, Persephone answers, “No, no cravings yet Hestia. As for a color scheme,” here Seph looks at Hades. Looking back at her, he raises an eyebrow questioning. Smirking he hums a few lines of their song and hands Seph the red rose that bloomed. Seph smiles. “A color scheme? Dark grey, white, and red. Red like this. Anything you make, please try to match this.” Seph hands Hestia the rose as a base. 

Hestia smiles. “Red like a rose? That’s doable. I’m here if you change your mind on anything. Now, Orpheus, I believe it's time for cake right?” 

“Oh yes, ma’am! Cake, sweets, and iced tea! Then I have to start writing the song. Come on everyone, let's go!!” 

* * *

May, (about 5 months pregnant) 

“Look at you sister dear, you hiding something under that dress of yours?”

“Shut up Hermes. Hecate said it’s normal to pop once I hit this stage. Besides...Hades liked it when he came up with Hecate for my check-up.” 

Paling, Hermes asks somewhat cautiously, “Do I want to ask or know?” 

Persephone shakes her head. “Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. The belly means it’s real. The baby is there and strong and is growing faster than my flowers. Hecate said I should start feeling it move soon, once I do, won’t be long before Hades can as well. That, that will be good.” 

Hermes frowns at this. _‘Well now, why is she still so scared about things? I know this baby took a while to come, but she’s always been the one saying she didn’t want kids. I mean I know she took to Orpheus really quick, and well too. Still, I don’t like seeing that look on her face. Maybe she’ll talk to me, as opposed to one of the other ones. She knows I can keep a secret’_

“Persephone, what’s wrong? I’m pleased to hear the baby is doing well, and that you are as well. Come on now, talk to me, please. You want a vow on the Styx I won't tell? I’ll give you one if that’s what it takes. I’m worried. You’ve had that look on your face for a while now. The last time I saw it was before you and the mister patched things up. Don’t tell me your old man isn’t handling his impending fatherhood well? You want me to talk to him? I’ll tell him what I can, set him straight. You know Hecate will help me. I swear if he’s not giving you what you need, I’m gonna..” 

“Hermes, enough! It’s not Hade's fault. I’m just, just” 

“Just what?” Here, Hermes bends down and takes Sephs’s hands. “Talk to me sister-mine. I’m here. Ain’t got no train today, and Orpheus is outback with his mutt working on the song you asked for.”

“I’m just scared. Yes, I want this baby. Hermes, I’ve wanted this baby for so long I don’t remember what it’s like to not want it. Truth is, the reason why I’m scared, why Hecate is coming up every month, and Hades with her....we’ve been here before.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Brother haven’t you wondered why I was already starting to drink so darn much when Hades and I started to fight?”

“Well..yes. But that’s your business. And I do try to stay out of your business.” 

Persephone gives a sad smile at that. “Yeah you do, sometimes. I was with child before. A long time ago, long before Orpheus, hell before we moved here. We had just found out about it. Hecate hadn’t even done her first check, and I woke up one morning, and I knew it was gone. Hades knew too, he found me in the tub, sobbing. Took me to Hecate. Got me cleaned up, took care of me, and it. Just shoved down his pain, and then when I started drinking, he started building and you know how the song goes from there. I’m just scared. I’ll be scared until I feel a kick, and I’ll be scared until I’m back below and this little one is being held in its daddy’s arms. You can’t tell Hermes, not anyone. Not Hades that you know. Not my mother, not Hestia, no one! You get me?” 

“Oh, Persephone. Ok, ok, sister. Not a single soul. Now I would usually say this calls for a drink, but since that’s not going to happen..how about we go listen to our boy try to write his cousin a lullaby?” 

Nodding her head, eyes still filled with tears, “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go. By the way...you were right. My husband does like what the belly means in that way as well.” she says, almost laughing while still trying to keep from crying. 

* * *

June 20, Summer Solstice (start of 6 months) 

“Hi, mama. Happy Solstice.” 

“Happy Solstice sweetheart. Come sit, get off your feet. You know you have to take things easy right now. How are you feeling? Do you know what you're having yet? I can’t imagine your husband doesn’t want a son. Hestia came by with some things for you. She said that she’ll have the blanket you talked about in a week or so? The other things are in a basket upstairs. I’ll get them before you leave.”

Smiling while shaking her head, Persephone chimes in before Demeter can get going again. “I’m doing ok mama. No, we don’t know what the baby is. We don’t care. We just want a healthy baby. Besides Nyx and the others, all swear they will follow a queen just as easily as a king. I swear sometimes, they wait for me to come home before taking a day off, they know I don’t care. ‘Sides I think Hades would be good with a girl. He’d be wound around her finger the second he sees her. Hecate says the baby is healthy. Just waiting to feel them kick. According to Hecate, Nyx swears we should be able to feel them soon. Me first, and then Hades a few weeks later. ” 

Demeter frowns. _‘Now why did she ask Nyx? She’s my daughter, not that titans. I know more about babies than Hecate as well. So why does it seem my girl is asking everyone but me?’_

“Now sweetheart, that sounds about right. But I didn’t feel you kick until later in my pregnancy. First-time babies can take a while to be felt. I’m here if you need me.” 

“Ok, mama.” was the almost dismissive reply. 

“No, not ok mama. What is the matter? What happened to make you want to talk to anyone but me about this pregnancy? Unlike Hecate, and Hestia and certainly unlike Hermes, I’ve been pregnant. Or did you think I just grew you like a flower? Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Because this baby is going to belong to its daddy. I can tell. It's the summer solstice, and all I’m craving is the underworld. I want the coolness of the caves, and the dark, and even the company of the souls. And yes I usually start to miss Hades around now, but I’ve seen him more this separation than in almost any other, and the desire is never for the underworld. Not like this. So yes, I’m going to ask the goddess who lives in the underworld, the goddess of home since I’m building one with Hades, and yes mama Hermes too. He’s done a fine job with Orpheus. But just like you could tell my powers while carrying me, I can sense this little ones’. And let me tell you...this baby? This baby is going to all underworld. You going to be ok with that? Cause if you aren’t let me know now. You’ll not have to see them, just like you don’t have to see Hades. But I won’t apologize for preferring the company of those I know will be ok with whatever gifts this little one has. I won’t.” 

“Persephone, sweetheart, I’m just worried. I never thought that you would even want a child. You never mentioned it before. And now you're not talking to me, and I'm just..”

Frowning Seph interrupts Demeter. “I never said anything mama, because I know how you feel about Hades. It was only a few summers ago that you stopped pitching a fit whenever he came up above to see me. Why would I mention wanting a child to you when you still can’t stand its father? Now I am going to go and calm down. Hecate and Nyx both said I need to keep calm, and this conversation is anything but. Let me know through Hermes when you're ready to talk mama. But if you're not ready to listen as well, don’t bother.” 

* * *

August (8 months) 

“Well now your majesty, the babe is well. Seems to be kicking ok, good heartbeat, everything else seems good.” 

“Kicking good is an understatement. Hecate. Seems like it never stops. Speaking of kicking, Hades give me your hand, now.” 

Leaning over, Hades gives his hand to Persphone. At this point, he knows what she is gonna do. Bending down, he lets her guide his hand to her stomach. Concentrating, he can feel the kicks under her skin so clearly. 

“Hi, daddy. That’s what the baby is saying, husband. Hi daddy. I’m here. I’m growing. And taking up all the room and making mama fat and hot, and sticky.” 

“Your 8 months gone wife. I’d be more concerned if you hadn’t grown. Which reminds me.” turning to Hecate the change in his face is instant. From a doting husband and expectant father to the king in less time than it took to move his head. “Hecate, she’s not at risk of delivering until after the equinox right? The baby will be born down below?” 

“It might be cutting it close, my king, but yes.” 

“Wait, what do you mean cutting it close? The baby is due at the end of September. I’ll be back before the end of September.” 

“Babies can come early, my queen. We can only predict and guess. Right now yes, I predict the end of September, but it could come sooner. Truthfully it could come any day now. It would be healthy regardless, but it could come sooner.” 

Paling Hades looks like he’s about to blow. “What do you mean it could come sooner? It needs time to grow. You said,” 

“Husband hush. Hecate thank you. Why don’t you head to Hermes and tell him to give you a drink and some food on my tab? I need to talk with my husband.” 

“Yes, your majesty. My king, my queen.” bowing her head, Hecate turns and leaves. She knows this is a stressful time, for all of them. No one perhaps other then Persephone herself has been more stressed and worried than Hades has been stressed for the whole pregnancy. 

“Wife what? I needed to..”

“You need to calm down. Only one of us can be stressed at a time remember? Now I know why I’m stressed, and I think I know why you seem so stressed but I **need** you to talk to me. Communication remember? We promised husband. **Talk to me**.” 

Taking a deep breath, Hades lays his head down on Persphone’s stomach. He stills for a moment, just letting the baby’s kicks and Seph’s hand in his hair soothe him. “I’m scared. If the baby comes early I won’t be here. It could be sick or need me. You could need me. And I won’t be here. I swore I would be a good father, a good husband again. How can I be that if I’m not here when you have it?” 

With a small sad smile, Persephone pushes his head closer to her belly. “You feel that?”

“Yes” comes the muffled response.

“That’s us. That’s our kid. All those kicks is it telling you ‘I’m here daddy. I’m growing. I’m strong and healthy. I’m getting ready to drive you and mommy crazy.’ And with how much I’ve been wanting to come back below I can already tell you this is an underworld baby. This little one is going to have your powers, or closer to yours than mine anyway. When the powers start coming in, it's all on you. And if you really think you’re getting out of diaper duty, you must have hit your head. Our baby, your baby Hades. Besides you know what else Hecate has told me that you’re forgetting?’

“What?”

“Babies can take their sweet time getting out. And this is our kid. Do you think it’s gonna be in a hurry? Really? If I’m not below yet, you’ll make it up here in time. But you know what? I think I have a plan.” 

* * *

September 1, (8.5)

“Lady Persephone, but it's not the equinox yet. Why are you going down already?”

“Orpheus come here.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Running over Orpheus goes to Persphone’s side. She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. 

“You feel that? All that kicking?”

“Yes.”

“That’s your cousin. They like to kick, and move, and fuss. Now Lady Hecate said that babies can come early. And I want the baby born in the underworld with Hades there. So rather than waiting, I’m going down now. So yes, it's gonna be an early fall. But not by much, and it’s going to be ok. The mortals know how to stay safe now over the winters. Now you’re gonna come with Mr. Hermes down to see the baby when I have it right?”

“Oh yes, ma’am! Me, and Hymn, and Mr. Hermes, and Lady Hestia! Maybe Lady Demeter, but Mr. Hermes says that depends.” 

“I know baby boy. That’s ok. You just listen to Mr. Hermes and Lady Hestia. Next time you come down below, your cousin will be born. No more kicking me all the time, no more arms in my ribs, no more jabbing me in two or three places at once...oh. Hermes! Get your butt moving, I want to get below. I need to talk to Hecate. Be a good boy Orpheus.” 

* * *

September 23 (1 day after the fall equinox) 

“Orpheus, you have to be quiet right now ok? Lady Persphone and Mr. Hades are both very tired and the baby is new.” 

“Ok, Mr. Hermes. I know. Be very quiet, and very still. That’s why we left Hymn at home right?”

“Right. Now, are you ready to meet your cousin?” 

“Ready.” 

* * *

**_Hades, King of the Underworld, alongside his Queen Persephone is pleased to make the following announcement:_ **

**_As of two days ago, Queen Persephone was safely delivered, twins. The elder son shall be named Zagerus and shall one day be given charge of his father's wealth in the underground as well as the duty of overseeing the judges of the dead. The younger daughter will be named Macaria and will be given charge of both the blessed dead, including those of heroic deaths and the vengeful dead. The goddess Hestia was present at their births. The babies and their parents are well. All rejoice for the underworld has two new gods._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, super sorry this took so long. It's been a weird few months for us all, and the muse wasn't speaking to me. If anyone can point out the lines that came almost direct from my multi-chapter and tell me about it, I'll gift you the next fic. Which right now is up in the air.


End file.
